life of a shinobi is unpredictable
by storywriter19
Summary: naruto travels around the nations at the age of four but returns to konoha for his academy years. A friend in each nation and also a lover, he has everything he wants, all because he follows the saying, 'Life of a shinobi is unpredictable'. Summary sucks but I swear the story is great. this is my best story so far. strong! naruto, yaoi harem! all centered on naruto.


**Life of a shinobi is unpredictable**

"blah"= Normal speech

'_blah'= Thinking_

"blah"=talking with Kyuubi

"**blah"= Kyuubi speaking**

'_**blah'= Kyuubi thinking**_

**Disclaimer=** I don't own Naruto if I did then all male ninjas would be all over naruto.

**Chapter 1**

A 4 year old blonde boy was running in a dark alley. Behind him were a bunch of people screaming at him and throwing kunais at him.

"You demon"

"Die demon"

"Leave this village"

The boy ran faster. He was covered in bruises and cuts which were already healing. He was also covered in sweat and his own blood. He was also getting tired. He tripped on something and fell to the ground. He got up to run again but it was too late. There in front of him were two chunins blocking his path. And behind him were the villagers along with other ninjas.

The boy turned around and around searching for an opening but he couldn't find any. One of the chunins in front of him threw a kunai at him. He jumped back to avoid it and found himself caught by 2 ninjas from behind. He struggled with all his strength but couldn't escape. Then he felt someone punch his stomach. He coughed and spit blood.

Hit after hit rained down on him. He was cut by kunai and stabbed multiple times. At last he was unconscious.

Naruto woke up in a big sewer. The sewer had blue and red pipes running along it. Naruto tried to get up but he fell down halfway and coughed some blood out. He tried again and this time he managed to get up. He walked through the sewer with the support of the wall. Something was telling him to go the way he was going.

At last, he reached a huge room. He walked inside the room and saw a cage on the other side. The floor was covered by what appeared to be red water.

Naruto went towards the cage. Suddenly two slitted eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage but Naruto didn't see it. The slitted eyes watched as Naruto wobbled towards the cage. Just as Naruto reached the cage, he fell down. He closed his eyes. But instead of falling to the floor, he fell on something soft.

He opened his eyes and saw red grass. He blinked then touched the grass. He blinked again and realized that the grass was fur. He followed the fur covered limb and saw the limb disappearing in the darkness of the cage.

Naruto slowly sat up and found that it was not as painful as before. He looked down at his body and saw that most of his wounds were already healing.

Naruto then squinted his eyes towards the cage. "Who are you?" he asked in a small voice.

The eyes came nearer to reveal a giant red fox. The fox had nine tails swishing behind him. **"I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, the demon that people call you"**

Naruto frowned, "But I thought that demons were evil and cruel."

"**They are."**

"Then how can you call yourself a demon when you just stopped me from falling face down on the floor."

Kyuubi was silent for a while then he put Naruto down and said, **"It was pure reflex."**

Naruto smiled knowingly and changed the subject. "So, where am I?"

"**You are in your mindscape. And before you ask, I am here because I was sealed inside you. You may have heard that the Yondaime had killed me but that is not so. Bijuus are just chakra compressed into a being. And nobody can kill chakra."**

Naruto nodded then began to walk towards the fox. When Naruto was about to enter the cage, Kyuubi spoke, **"You know, if you come inside the cage, there is nothing stopping me from harming you."**

But Naruto just smiled and walked inside the cage. Kyuubi was quite surprised that the boy trusted him. He stood frozen as Naruto slowly made his way towards him. When he reached him, he hugged one of his front legs and let out a contented sigh.

Kyuubi was even more surprised when he realized that the boy was taking comfort in him, him who was the reason why he was alone and being treated the way he was. After a while, he sighed and turned into his human form so he couls embrace the blonde. The blonde either didn't notice the change or didn't care as he snuggled deeper into the embrace.

They stayed like that until Naruto fell asleep. Kyuubi looked at him and smiled a small smile. The blonde was a mystery to him, a mystery that he very much liked.


End file.
